Problem: Simplify the expression. $(2n-1)(n-7)$
Answer: First distribute the ${2n-1}$ onto the ${n}$ and ${-7}$ $ = {n}({2n-1}) + {-7}({2n-1})$ Then distribute the ${n}.$ $ = ({n} \times {2n}) + ({n} \times {-1}) + {-7}({2n-1})$ $ = 2n^{2} - n + {-7}({2n-1})$ Then distribute the ${-7}$ $ = 2n^{2} - n + ({-7} \times {2n}) + ({-7} \times {-1})$ $ = 2n^{2} - n - 14n + 7$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = 2n^{2} - 15n + 7$